Abraham Arnold
|death_date= |birth_place= Bedford, Pennsylvania |death_place= Cold Spring-On-Hudson, New York |placeofburial= Cemetery of Saint Philip's Church Garrison, New York |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= AbrahamArnold.jpg |caption= Abraham Arnold |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1859–1901 |rank= Brigadier General |commands= 1st Cavalry Regiment 8th Cavalry Regiment |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Gaines' Mill *Battle of Todds Tavern *Battle of Davenport Bridge Indian Wars *Apache Wars **Battle of Cibecue Creek Spanish-American War |awards=Medal of Honor }} Abraham Kerns Arnold (March 24, 1837 – November 3, 1901) was a US Cavalry officer during the American Civil War and, while a captain in the 5th U.S. Cavalry, received the Medal of Honor for leading a "a gallant charge against a superior force of the enemy, extricated his command from a perilous position in which it had been ordered" against Confederate forces at Davenport Bridge, Virginia on May 10, 1864. He is the father of Colonel Percy Weir Arnold, a cavalry officer serving during the Spanish-American War, the Philippine–American War and the First World War. Biography Born in Bedford, Pennsylvania, Arnold entered West Point and graduated with the class of 1859 as a brevet Second Lieutenant in the 2nd Cavalry Regiment. Participating in campaigns against the Commanche while stationed in Fort Inge, Arnold held a distinguished service record during the American Civil War. Promoted to first lieutenant in April 1861, he served as adjutant of the 5th Cavalry Regiment. He was cited "for gallant and meritorious services" at Gaines' Mill and Todds Tavern, brevetted to captain and major after both engagements respectively. He was, most notably, awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for his actions during the Battle of Davenport Bridge leading a cavalry charge against superior Confederate forces to rescue men under his command and preventing their capture. In June 1869, he was promoted to full major of the 6th U.S. Cavalry. By early 1879, he was directing operations against the Apaches in southeastern Arizona, accompanying an expedition into Mexico later that year in pursuit of renegade Apaches to Lake Guzman. As acting assistant adjutant general to General Orlando B. Willcox, Arnold would also take part in the Battle of Cibecue Creek on August 30, 1881. As a lieutenant colonel in 1886, he would also fight in the expedition against the Crows of the North Plains the following year. He would hold a number of command posts with various cavalry units during the next twelve years. During the Spanish-American War, he accepted a field commission as brigadier general of volunteers and led 2nd U.S. Division of the 7th Army Corps in Cuba from January 16, 1898 until April 1, 1899. He retired on March 25, 1901 and died several months later in Cold Spring-On-Hudson, New York on November 3, 1901. His grave can be found in the Cemetery of Saint Philip's Church Garrison, New York. Bibliography *''Notes on Horses for Cavalry Service'' (1869) *''A System of Exercises and Gymnastics for Use in School of Soldier Mounted'' (1887) *''The Cavalry at Gaines' Mill'' (1889) *''Special Report on Combined Manoeuvers at the Cavalry and Light Artillery'' (1896) See also *List of American Civil War Medal of Honor recipients: A–F *List of American Civil War generals References *''Appletons' Annual Cyclopædia and Register of Important Events of the Year, 1902''. New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1902. *''The Encyclopedia Americana: A Library of Universal Knowledge''. Albany: J.B. Lyon Company, 1918. *Gilman, Daniel Coit; Harry Thurston Peck and Frank Moore Colby, ed. The New International Encyclopædia, Vol. II. New York: Dodd, Mead & Co., 1902. *Thomas, Joseph. Universal Pronouncing Dictionary of Biography and Mythology, Vol. I - AA to HER. Philadelphia: J.P. Lippencott Company, 1908. *Thrapp, Dan L. Encyclopedia of Frontier Biography: In Three Volumes, Volume I (A–F). Lincoln: University of Nebraska Press, 1988. ISBN 0-8032-9418-2 * Further reading *Price, George F. Across the Continent with the Fifth Cavalry. New York: D. Van Nostrand, 1883. External links * Category:1837 births Category:1901 deaths Category:People from Bedford, Pennsylvania Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War Category:American people of the Indian Wars Category:United States Army Medal of Honor recipients Category:People of Pennsylvania in the American Civil War Category:Union Army officers Category:United States Army generals Category:American Civil War recipients of the Medal of Honor